


Because

by Hambel



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com">lifein1973</a> Friday Drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [lifein1973](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com) Friday Drabble challenge.

Because he was far too proud to admit to his wife and in-laws that his salary wouldn’t stretch to a new carpet _and_ a three piece suite.

Because it kept crime off the streets.

Because it was easy, and really, when had anything ever been easy in his life?

Because it kept everyone happy.

So he met with that scumbag tosser Warren on the third Saturday of every month where they snarled and exchanged threats. He gave some reassurances, received a few tips and pocketed a fat, brown envelope before going on his way.

Because what else could he do?


End file.
